


Bunny

by nekobishi



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: A tiny bit, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Animal Play, Baby boy Wonho, Bondage, Bottom Shin Hoseok | Wonho, Bratty Hoseok, Bunny Play, Butt Plugs, COVERING MY BASES!, Consensual Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, Fluff, I mean isn’t that him just normally, Kink, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, M/M, Praise Kink, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, Sadism, Sex Toys, Shibari, Sort Of, Top Chae Hyungwon, Voyeurism, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, camboy, camboy au, its rlly light I would barely call it that lmao, soft wonho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-16 17:11:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16499414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekobishi/pseuds/nekobishi
Summary: Hoseok and Hyungwon and nice kinky sex UWU





	Bunny

**Author's Note:**

> Pls suspend any disbelief XD

There’s an incredible influx of cash register noises- coins and coins being donated as Hoseok fucks himself slow.   
A new dildo was in to the hilt, while a vibrator was strapped to his cock. He had already came twice, and the liquid flowed sloppily all over his thighs and puddled in his bedsheets. 

The dildo is pink, sparkly glass- a gift from his boyfriend. Usually when he gifted things like this, he wanted to see Hoseok use them on his show. Hoseok was always compliant, always soft and obedient for his boyfriend. 

So he slicked it up with his favorite cinnamon scented lubricant, sat on it, and was now bouncing up and down for all he was worth.

His muscled thighs almost make it easy- how long he can go. He’s broken a sweat but much like pumping iron he loved the exertion of exercise. 

His viewers loved that about him- praised his gains from the gym. Loved the contrast of his thick muscled body and his soft personality, and preference for bottoming. 

He’s close- upping the little dial on the remote in his hand. The vibrator taped to his cock _vrrrs_ louder- Hoseok whimpers, begs to no one in particular. He can’t focus on the comments on the computer screen when he’s so close to cumming again. 

“Gah-!” 

He chokes out, rolls to his side, can’t take it anymore- can’t take the burning and compression of the arousal that wants to explode right out of him. He abandons the remote, twists so he can shove the glass toy ruthlessly into his well-kept hole. Spreading himself so now his viewers can only see his balls, dripping with cum and lube, and his ass taking the sparkling thing.

“Fuck-“

He whines- pitched high and desperate. He was loud and whiny, which was another thing that made him popular online. 

“Fuck fuck-!”

He cries again- a tear streams delicately down his face. He has to bite the name of his boyfriend off his lips as he nears the edge. 

He tips, the last release so violent his entire body goes taught- everything silent except for the machine on his cock and the pathetic, breathy whimpers as thinning semen spurts onto his bedsheets. 

His moaning bounces off the walls of his bedroom, deafening to the outside but unheard by the writhing boy, thoroughly drowning and suffocating in his pleasure. 

He almost forgets to relax again, he’s so spaced out from his post-coital high. His body slumps, his lips hang open as he tries to shuffle over to his desktop, waving a little ‘goodbye’ before turning it off. 

He closes his eyes- too spent from his session to be bothered to move. 

But his door clicks open- he doesn’t bother to lock it anymore. 

Hyungwon, his calculated, caring boyfriend, with always meticulous timing enters the room.   
He knows Hoseok's schedule, and he always knew how drained the man would become after his shows.   
Clearly this one was particularly rough. 

“You can’t go to sleep like that Hyung.” 

He sits Hoseok up, gently peeling the tape off his cock and turning off the vibrator. 

He takes the two toys and deposits them on the floor for later cleaning, as of right now it was time to tuck his baby in. 

“Get under the blankets like a good boy- there you go.” 

Hoseok weakly clampers under the blankets Hyungwon holds out. 

“When you wake up I’ll make you dinner, hmm?” 

Hyungwon taps his nose softly. Did it often, said it was ‘cute like a bunny’s.’ 

Hoseok nods, letting himself be lulled to sleep by the warm dip in the bed and the long fingers in his hair. 

 

~~~ 

From: Wonnie   
Are you busy today?

To: Wonnie   
Ive got 1 class left  
after that no 

From:Wonnie   
I’ll come over then. 

To:Wonnie   
K ^.^ <3 <3 

Something about his boyfriend’s nonchalant, but also subtle ways of caring made Hoseok's heart flutter- so when he heard Hyungwon’s text tone titter from his bag he was quick to snatch it out, tapping out a reply instantly despite being in the middle of a lecture on sports medicine. 

By the time he’s let out of class he’s basically bounding toward the bus, excitement and pure anticipation thrumming in his body. 

Usually he would take a couple hours to work out at the schools gym after class, but he knows he won’t be able to get a productive session in, not when Hyungwon is waiting for him. 

Despite having a key, said man is waiting at Hoseok's apartment door, fiddling on his phone with his own school bag slung over one shoulder. 

“Wonnie-“ 

Hyungwon braces for the rough hug, letting Hoseok squeeze his waist and kiss his chin. 

“Hey Hyung.”

When Hoseok pulls away he can’t help but to look up at the man- he’d recently gotten his hair done silver, and Hoseok was having trouble with just how much he liked it.   
He’s tall and lanky- almost the exact opposite of Hoseok’s stalky and built body- Hyungwon is elegant in his height and slow movements, but can always keep up with Hoseok’s spikes of energy and smothering neediness. 

Hoseok unlocks the door and lets them both in.   
It’s a small place, but it was dripping with Hoseok. Weights sit on a mat in the corner, there’s a fluffy red rug (that Hyungwon got him for Christmas) under a minimalist black kotatsu. There’s a playstation blinking under a modest flat screen (gifted from his parents for his honor student status.) 

His little kitchenette is stocked full of ramyun, vitamins, and huge buckets of protein powder. 

Hoseok drops his bag at the door to head toward the kitchen- Hyungwon following close after to pick up the bag and hang it next to his own.   
“You’re so messy, Hyung.”

Hoseok beams at him from the kitchen, fixing a coffee for Hyungwon like he likes, and a green tea for himself. 

“That’s fine, I have you to pick up after me.” 

Hyungwon rolls his eyes and scoffs. 

“You’re a terrible Hyung.” 

Hyungwon comfortably flops onto one of the floor cushions shaped like a turtle's race. He smiles as hes handed his drink. 

“But also sweet.” 

He teases, Wonho just snorts, blushes and stutters a little bit. Hyungwon likes watching him that way. 

He pets the mans reddened cheek before sipping at his coffee. 

“I actually wanted to ask you to try something. If you’re up for it.” 

Hyungwon smirks knowingly, a less than innocent look on his face and it makes Wonho turn even redder. 

~~

“What a pretty boy you are.” 

Hyungwon says, deadpan as if he’s talking about the weather. His nonchalant attitude sends a whimper ripping through Hoseok’s body. 

He trembles against his bonds- red ropes criss-crossing his body and digging into his skin. He’s entirely naked while Hyungwon is sitting at the edge of the bed, not anywhere near touching him, as he takes in his finished piece. 

Hyungwon smiles- it’s too innocent, too genuine for the situation they’re in. Hoseok turns redder, whines and moans against the ropes in his mouth. 

His body keeps flushing with waves of hotness- every intentionally careless action or statement from Hyungwon setting his nerves on fire. 

Hoseok’s dark brows are slanted against his pale face, tears already glisten in his eyes. Hyungwon seems to notice. 

“It’s too early for silly tears, now isn’t it? You have to try harder to be a good boy.” 

Hoseok wants to moan that he _is_ a good boy, and that he couldn’t help the way his eyes water whenever Hyungwon paid attention to him _like that_. But all he manages is to drool against the restraints wedged between his lips.

He tries to hiccup Hyungwons name, but all that comes out is more spit onto the ropes and a garbled wail.

“Alright baby, I’m gonna go for a bit-”

Hoseok immediatly starts to blubber, but Hyungwon coos and shushes him, though he still doesn’t touch him. 

“No no, no tears. Be a strong boy. I’ll be back in just a little bit, and if you’re good i’ll reward you efforts, okay?” 

Again, he sounds like a parent trying to stifle his child's tantrum. His tone hides no feeling -seeing Hoseok the way he his. A mess of tears and spit and snot and never ending string of whimpers and whines. 

Hoseok tries to strain against his bonds, his quads and biceps muffining through the ropes. 

He tries to cry, gives Hyungwon his best puppy eyes- Tries to say _’Please don’t go!’_ but it’s just as useless as his previous attempts. 

Hyungwon sets a pair of scissors right near Hoseok’s hands. 

“If it’s too much use these, okay?” 

Hyungwon gets up to leave. 

“Be patient and wait for me, hmm?” 

When the door is closed Hoseok instantly bursts into tears- not wanting to wait for Hyungwon- not when he was waiting _all day_ and it was stupid and he saw his boyfriend all the time, but right now it felt _horrible_ , like Hyungwon was leaving him forever while he was at his most vulnerable. 

He shifts a little bit, the cord around his dick rubbing in almost a painful way. Everything was tight and stifling, he always just wanted to please Hyungwon the best he could, so he had asked for the ropes to be _tighter_ but he was regretting it now. 

A new wave of sorrow overtakes him as he squirms sadly, just wanting Hyungwon to be back, to touch him and tell him nice things and pet his hair. His misery goes straight to his cock, and that makes it all the worse as he’s been laid and tied flat on his back, with no hopes of rutting against the sheets. 

Another strained whimper rings through the room, and Hoseok wonders how far Hyungwon had gone, how long he would be. It feels likes its already been hours, and there is no clock in sight for Hoseok to gauge that. 

A trickle of pre-cum dribbles down his length, tickling him. His body is both hot from the arousal and cold from his nakedness in the bedroom, and he shivers. 

The door finally opens again, and Hoseok’s eyes dart eagerly toward Hyungwon, who is currently finishing half a sandwich. 

Hyungwon takes note of the obvious confusion and shock on Hoseok's face. 

“I was hungry.” 

He sits back down on the mattress, Hoseok wills away the burning _need_ to scoot closer, to catch just a whiff of Hyungwons perfume or just a touch of his body heat. But he knows Hyungwon would not like that, and that would not make Hoseok a very good boy, would it?

When Hyungwon finishes, he finally, _finally_ soothes the inky locks off Hoseok’s forehead.

“You’re so handsome when you cry.” 

He says simply, watching as Hoseok _keens_ now that he’s finally being touched. 

“How about we have a surprise show today, hm?” 

Hyungwon didn’t ever ask to be on Hoseok’s shows, though he had appeared a couple times for the novelty of it, but it was usually a quick fuck and then he was gone. 

Never something like this, never something he would have to lead. 

“I want to show all your fans how cute you are, all pathetic and whiny. How about it?” 

He gives Hoseok the choice, still petting his hair, his eyes serious even though the nature of the question sounds casual. 

It was off his schedule, and Hoseok wasn’t even sure how many people would view, or if Hyungwon would be okay with running everything by himself- but he hated to say no to him, not when he clearly has something in mind. 

Hoseok nods once, and Hyungwon goes to set up at the computer, leaving him once again. 

~~

“Hello everyone.” 

Hyungwon greets carelessly, peering into the lense hooked up to the monitor. 

“Today we have something a little special.” 

He moves from where he previously covers Hoseok, so that he’s now entirely exposed. His legs tied open and directed right at the camera. 

“Wonho has been really good for me today, so I wanted to share his reward with his fans.” 

Hyungwon talks as if he’s giving the viewers a huge favor, letting them peep on what should be a private moment. 

People start flooding in after Hyungwon opens the chat room, let them say what they want to say and dropping coins like crazy. They hadn’t even started. 

He mutes the volume, and goes to position himself closer to the neglected Hoseok.

“I’m going to give Wonho a choice on what we’re going to play with today, everyone.” 

He shows the viewers two toys in his hands. Hoseok whimpers, can’t see what they are. 

“Let’s see what he picks.”

He says with cheesy excitement, raising his eyebrows in a silly way. 

He finally turns toward Hoseok. In Hyungwons hands, he has the egg vibrator that was gifted by a fan, and a bunny tail buttplug that Hyungwon had gotten him for Christmas.

“Wonho, darling, which do you want to play with?” 

Hoseok shakes a bit, his eyes darting from the toys in his hands to Hyungwons face, hoping to try and read which Hyungwon would prefer. Wanting to be a good boy. 

He still can’t speak, his cock is to the point of throbbing now, and the tears on his cheeks finally dried, leaving behind crusted trails.   
He nods toward the left. His bunny tail. He loves his bunny tail, and the ears that came with, and when Hyungwon called him his _sweet baby bunny_ and made him sit in the living room naked. 

His body reacts at the memory, trembling violently enough it makes Hyungwon laugh. 

“Oh? Wonho wants to be a good bunny today huh?” 

He shows off the plug to the viewers. 

Hoseok whimpers again. 

To the outsider, it may seem like Hyungwon is uncaring, but Hoseok can see a spark of arousal flash in his eyes when he spreads Hoseok for the camera, can tell he had been touching himself in preparation of Hyungwons visit. 

“Seems like you really are a bunny, huh baby? So slutty all the time- did you touch yourself at school when you got my text?” 

Hoseok nods eagerly, wiggles a bit in Hyungwons grasp. His big hands still holding his cheeks open for the camera.   
A single length of rope stretches over his perineum. 

“You went straight to the bathroom to touch yourself, hmm? Couldn’t wait? Is that why you were acting so sweet earlier?” 

Hoseok can’t nod to that, can agree when he was sweet to Hyungwon because he _loved_ him, not ‘ cause he was eager to fuck.   
He makes a sad little noise, trying to convey with his eyes that _no_ , that wasn’t the reason!

“You thought, that if you were cute enough I would fuck you nice, hmm? Well I’m sorry baby, but I don’t let bunnies get away with that sort of thing.” 

Hoseok whimpers again- tears spring from his eyes.

“Sneaky bunnies only get fucked hard.” 

Hyungwon sneers, shoving the generously lubed plug into Hoseok's asshole.   
Hoseok feels it down to his toes, a brand new wave of sticky hotness turning him on all the more. 

“Mgghhh-”

He moans, the arms stuck behind his back straining instinctually. 

“Since you’re so stretched out for me, you won't have any problem taking my cock with your cute little tail, right baby?” 

Hyungwon pets his boy, strokes his black hair before pulling it with his long fingers.   
Hoseok squeaks as he douses his other hand with lube, and plunges two more fingers into him. 

Hoseok’s eyes roll, his lashes fluttering at the rough treatment, moaning unabashedly again. The fullness is overwhelming, Hyungwons hot fingers working him quickly, impatiently.   
He looks down, can see the bulge straining in Hyungwons tight jeans. It almost makes him giddy, knowing how much Hyungwon must _want_ him right now, how much Hoseok is turning him on, making him careless. 

“Mnggghh-”

He moans in his throat, arching his back as far as possible, getting the attention of the man from his ass to the glinting piercings on his chest. Rolls his body, does his best to signal non-verbally that there are other parts on his muscled body that deserves attention. 

“Oh? You want something, Bunny?” 

Hyungwon runs his hand down Hoseok's face- trailing down his neck, to his chest. 

“This?”

He flicks a nipple, and it sets nerves across Hoseok’s entire body tingling.  
Hoseok moans harder than ever, his legs writhing uselessly in the ropes. 

But Hyungwon doesn’t continue- it’s clear by the red on his cheeks and the hand at his zipper he’s had enough.   
Hoseok’s entire body sings with anticipation. It feels worse than being edged all day, waiting for Hyungwon to take his cock out and finally _finally_ give it to him. He’s been so good. 

“You think the viewers are as excited as you are?”

He teases, Hoseok whimpers, shrinks just a bit. 

“Aw, it’s okay Hyung. You should be excited- “ 

The tip of his dick presses against his hole, pushing the rope out of the way. 

“I’m going to fuck you senseless.” 

He pushes in, past the bunny tail, hard in the first thrust. Hoseok cries so loud it rings in the room, makes Hyungwon even more restless. 

He starts a brutal pace, yanking Hoseok’s body by the ropes crisscrossing his hips and thighs, using it as leverage. Hyungwon decides he doesn’t like this position, and instead hefts Hoseok up and onto his knees- his arms still tied to his back so his chest and face are pressed into the bedding. 

“Much better.” 

He muses, can watch the little white tail and his dick easily disappearing into his hole. 

“You look fucking amazing.” 

He’s out of breath, but his voice is still low, still egging on Hoseok whose cock is now constantly streaming pre cum. 

He grabs the restraints at Hoseok’s wrists with one hand, and his hair with the other, tugs both as he ruts harder into him, a sickening slap is consistently relentless. 

Hoseok never stops vocalizing- moaning and whimpering, mewling and crying as his asshole is abused so good, the heat and the friction making the ropes even wetter with his tears and drool. His throat already feels raw, he’s rutting back into Hyungwon, using his hands as a guide and giving him that extra bit of force to get his length even deeper into him.

He tries to cry Hyungwons name, though muffled through the ropes, and it makes Hyugnwon even hotter, makes him go faster, pushing the broader man into the sheets until he’s leaning over him with his entire body weight. 

Hoseok feels like his back is going to snap- the dick jamming it’s way inside him jack-hammering his insides, no stranger to the impressive length and girth his boyfriend was blessed with. 

It chokes him, and he can feel the orgasm shake violently inside, he wonders if Hyungwon is close, hope’s he is cause there isn’t anyway for Hoseok to stop himself. 

“Mnngh-”

He whines urgently, his breath support cut off with each thrust. 

“Cum, bunny-” 

Hyungwon is extremely breathless, but he chases his orgasm to the end, rocking fast and hard into Hoseok and giving the boy the release he’d been thinking about all day. 

“I want my baby bunny to cum, you’ve been so good-”

And even though he’s clearly straining, Hyungwon knows Hoseok won’t be able to unless he’s praised.   
Hoseok is filled with an extra warmness- it floods his tummy, making him extra gooey and tipping him- head first, into a mind-numbing orgasm. 

He screams so hard that is voice almost gives out, Hyungwon falling into his own orgasm close behind with a shout, pulling out and releasing all over his back, all over his bunny tail. 

He feels totally dirty and sticky, sweaty and like he’s had an excellent work out.   
His muscles are sore, his legs hurt from supporting him, and his back is absolutely wrecked. 

Hyungwon takes his after care duties very seriously. Says a brief goodbye to their audience, shutting everything down and unwinding Hoseok from his confines. 

Finally. 

Hoseok wraps his arms around Hyungwon, tugging at his clothes and whining. 

“No, baby let me get you less nasty.”

“Don’t wanna-”

He can finally talk clearly. Some of the rope burns tingle. 

Hoseok pouts.

“You left me for so long!”

He whines, koala-ing around Hyungwon so he doesn’t try to escape. Hyungwon knows Hoseok is worlds stronger than him so he does not resist. 

“So you owe me.” 

Hyungwon huffs, throws an arm carelessly around his boyfriend, decides that yeah, he’s pretty tired as well and that clean up could probably happen later. 

“Fine. You’re horrible.”

He pinches Hoseok’s cheek, flushes directly following.   
It makes Hoseok giggle though, and it triggers an icky soft feeling in Hyungwon’s belly. 

“You’re disgustingly cute, you know that?” 

Hoseok smiles sleepily, squeezing Hyungwon in his grasp. 

“Don’t be gross. Shut up and sleep.”


End file.
